William T Spears' Fatal Mistake
by emoxrainbows
Summary: Grell goes to Undertaker about a problem, which the legendary reaper fixes. Permanently.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** William T. Spears' Fatal Mistake

**Summary:** Grell goes to Undertaker about problem, which the legendary reaper fixes. Permanently.

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I own Black Butler? If I did, then I wouldn't write fanfiction about it. I'd just make it an actual episode!

**Words: **685

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Death and stated abuse :3

Grell staggered into the funeral home, a trail of red behind him. His expression resembled that of someone who'd just seen a ghost, only ten times more terrified. His eyes darted from left to right, never letting them look at something long enough for them to focus. A dark shadow appeared in the doorway across the room, looming over the scattered coffins. The haunting figure cackled manically as a pair of green eyes flashed briefly in the darkness.

"Oh my, what do we have here," the figure inquired, eyeing the red-headed shanigami.

Grell shuddered when he heard the man's voice. It was deep and a tad bit scratchy sounding, but it comforted Grell regardless. The lights were turned on and the menacing figure noticed what he'd missed in the dark. Dropping the creeper act, he ran over to Grell and accessed the damage.

"My dearest, what happened to you!?"

Grell started to cry and turned away, not wanting someone to see him so weak. He hurriedly tried to dry his tears when he felt a long nail against his chin, forcing him to look at the owner of said nail.

"Grell my lady, please tell me what's caused you such pain."

The younger reaper placed a hand against his forehead and sighed dramatically.

"Oh my dear Undertaker, I upset William again… It's all my fault, I made a mess of everything and he had to stay late to fix things!"

Undertaker shushed this beloved and pet his beautiful red hair, running his fingers through each silky strand. He loved the lady crying in his arms and hated to see him like this. Something of such beauty should never be mistreated like this. It just wasn't right…

"Calm down my sweet, tell me what he did to you?"

"He… He… He beat me!"

Undertaker froze in place upon hearing these words. His rage began to boil up at the thought of his precious Grell, helpless and being touched by someone other than himself.

"I… I mean, he's done it before, but this time was different… His eyes…"

Grell winced in pain as handful of his hair was yanked back.

"Un-Undertaker…"

Realizing what he was doing, Undertaker let go of Grell and pushed him away, not wanted to inflict any more pain onto him.

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean to… Can I confess something to you," Grell asked, unsure. He obviously had feelings for the older shanigami, but figuring out if those feelings were returned was an issue. Instead he settled on, "I'm so glad you're my friend."

There it was, the one word that Undertaker hated more than anything. Friend. Completely oblivious to how Grell TRULY felt, Undertaker smiled sadly.

"As am I darling, now please, forget about that ignorant man. He can't hurt you here…"

Undertaker then smiled broadly and looked at Grell through his silver bangs with unseen sorrow in his eyes.

"You're right! Besides, I'm here with you," Grell said with a blush, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Due to his incompetence at work, Grell had been suspended for a week. Once that week was over, he'd confronted William about the situation. He not only told him everything Undertaker had said, but finished by saying he didn't have to take any more of William's bullshit. After work, Grell had decided to stop by Undertaker's house since he had some free time due to William leaving work early. He burst through the door and widened his eyes in horror. There, in the middle of the floor, was William's severely mangled body floating in a pool of his own blood.

"William!"

It was all his fault. He never should've said anything, should've just kept his mouth shut. He knew that William was upset, but he never thought…

At that moment, Undertaker appeared in the doorway, shovel I hand and a manic grin plastered on his face.

"Why hello my love! Your buddy William came to pay me a little visit, but I'm afraid it was most unpleasant. Now, would you be so kind as to help me remove this unwanted guest?"

**A/N: Just a little idea running through my head. The execution wasn't perfect, but I still like it c:**


	2. Chapter 2

Grell, confused and enraged, stormed over to Undertaker and slapped him across the face. Undertaker hardly flinched, but that hurt far more than he'd be willing to admit. Not physically, of course, but emotionally. When Grell slapped his face it felt like he was stabbing his heart.

"What is wrong with you," he yelled at the reaper, not really asking a question, more like expressing his disgust. He hurried over to William's dead body and sobbed while cradling William's head.

"How… How could you do this to him…?"

Undertaker frowned, disappointed in himself.

"I just thought…"

"Well you thought wrong! You can't just kill somebody when they do something wrong, it doesn't work like that! I can't believe I actually had FEELINGS for you, you're just a monster!"

This confession surprised Undertaker a bit and made him feel even worse. Usually he could just brush off a situation like this, but being hated by his love… For the first time in his life, Undertaker didn't find the situation funny. He found it rather disturbing, actually.

"Grell I'm sorry… I just didn't want him to hurt you anymore…"

"So you thought murder was the answer? Why? Why would you kill him?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you'd be safe…"

"Why!?"

"Because I love you," Undertaker screamed, much harsher than he'd intended. Upon hearing his own voice admit that, he smiled a little, "Grell, I love you, and I didn't want him to hurt you anymore…"

Grell stopped crying and looked up at Undertaker with child-like innocence.

"You… You love me?"

"Yes."

The red-head started to sob again. Not only was his boss dead, but his murderer was in love with him. How could this possibly get anymore disturbing…?

"Oh Undertaker, I love you too!"

Oh ya, that's how.

Grell leaped into Undertakers arms and wrapped his arms around the reaper's neck, breaking out into a wide grin.

"Going to such lengths just to defend your lady, how enchantingly chivalrous! My lovely knight in silver!"

Undertaker chuckled and set Grell back on his feet.

"As much as I'd love to take advantage of this moment, I'm afraid we have a pest to dispose of," he gestured over at William's rotting corpse, "Shall we, my lady?"

"We shall!"

Then the two of them dismembered the body, burned it, discarded the ashes, and lived happily ever after.

**The End**

**A/N: This goes out to KittyQueen001 who wanted to see what'd happen next. Hope this satisfies you :3**


End file.
